1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for a zero-insert-force (ZIF) socket type connector, the contact particularly having a structure, which enables the contact to be accurately inserted into a cavity in a base of the connector without any interference.
2. Description of Related Art
ZIF socket type connectors are widely used in the computer field. The socket connector normally comprises a base having a plurality of vertically extending cavities defined therein and a plurality of contacts respectively received in the plurality of cavities. The contact is generally formed in a Y shape having a leg for extending through a hole defined in a bottom of the cavity, a fixing section for fitting in the cavity, and a flexible contacting section for contacting a terminal pin of a chip. A guide portion is integrally formed at an upper end of the contacting section. One side of the guide portion is integrally formed with a positioning member extending perpendicularly to the guide portion. The positioning member has its outer end thereof extended to a position nearly mated with an inner side wall of the cavity, whereby in the assembly a lower comer of the outer end of the positioning member often strikes an upper edge of the cavity. If the contacts are forcefully inserted into the cavities and interference occurs, the contacts will be deformed, which causes poor transmission of electrical signals. Related information dealing with such situation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,214.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved contact of the ZIF socket type connector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.